


Whispers of Light and Fire

by violetstars



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Cullen - Freeform, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dorian being gay best friend, F/M, Fluff, Love, Returning Home, Soft Kisses, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, True Love, True Mates, cullen/trevelyan being cute, ily Dorian lol, im in love lol, just to get off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: A month in the Emerald Graves and she finds herself wishing, wanting, and aching to have him by her side once more. And when they finally return, he is the only one that ignites her flame and gives her eternal light.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Whispers of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I use 'she' for you to insert your Inquisitor name wherever you see fit.

# Whispers of Longing  


Step after step, she cautiously made her way from one foothold to another. But treading over narrow passes with death looming below was part of her expertise.

"Please don't look down, Inquisitor," Dorian called after her. He had already crossed to the other side and waited for her, nervously and almost impatiently tapping his foot.

"What if I might have already looked?" She bit the inside of her cheek. Beneath her lay massive jagged outcroppings of rocks and slippery tangles of rashvine. 

The Emerald Graves was merciless in its ability to give them the most demanding time navigating around its terrain. Almost an entire month in this expedition, and she still had difficulty climbing its rocky outcroppings and giant flora. 

And sometimes, her near recklessness drove Dorian mad. 

"I am not going to be the one to explain to Cullen that I let you fall to your death from a _tree_."

She laughed at that and carefully jumped down the last branch. Her hand reached out to take his as he helped her down.

"Right then." She brushed a few stray leaves from her tunic. "I'm still alive, aren't I?" 

"Unfortunately. Though, I'll tell your Commander that you had multiple brushes with death. To which I saved you from."

His words earned him a smack on the shoulder, followed by a quiet _"oh shut up."_ Funny how their companionship worked. He was an annoying arse at times, but he had the ability to simultaneously sound like an overprotective older brother. 

But what he had said made her mind wander. 

Cullen. Maker's breath, it had been three weeks since she had seen him. Since she had kissed him. It would take another week for them to trek back to Skyhold. 

Her footfalls were near-silent as they headed back to their camp, and her heart suddenly felt as if it had cracked open. Andraste, save her. Dorian's words had struck a chord in her heart that she worked so hard to keep hidden.

_Your Commander._

She missed his warmth, his voice, the way he held her in his arms at night. 

_Come back to me in one piece._

His last words to her echoed within her mind day in and day out. 

_I love you._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dorian placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the thought of him slowly moved towards the back of her mind. 

"I'm sorry.” His gray eyes shone with sympathy and a touch of guilt. “You must be thinking about him.”

Her eyes met his, and she wondered if he had ever felt this longing. This ache. She would describe it as a dull throb on most days, but during some moments, it was heart-wrenching madness. 

"It will be alright. Sometimes enduring brings us the finest and most invaluable rewards."

Dorian's words were reassuring, offering her a semblance of comfort. She smiled at him and nodded her thanks, unable to speak because of the growing pain in her heart. 

Before they had departed, Cullen made her swear that she would take a long break before leaving him again. 

"The duties of the Inquisitor are not always to leave for weeks and never send word," he had said. But she knew he had just wanted her all to himself. 

Not that she would mind. 

She missed him. It would be another week of non-stop traveling and endless banter between her companions, followed by unbearable times of silence and loneliness. And yet she knew that afterward when all was finished, he would be there waiting with open arms.


	2. Whispers of Peace

# Whispers of Peace

Coming home from the Emerald Graves felt like she was returning from the Fade and then back into the Maker's arms. 

There was so much, too much green in the forest. It was as if they were cloaked in a blanket of towering trees and endless rashvine. Although it was a nice change in scenery for a few days, the forest quickly morphed into a labyrinth filled with blood-thirsty monsters — whether it be animals or men. 

And now, the snowy peaks of the Northern Mountains and open sky offered a sort of purity and resonance that quieted all their souls. It was sunset as well, leaving her breathless as she watched the golden swirls of color make their way across the sky.

Dorian had almost sobbed in relief when Skyhold's towers crested the horizon— he was tired of watching her with a wary eye as she climbed trees and went headfirst into battle. Maker, it was as if she had a death wish. 

Bull had cheered, roaring as he charged past them, clearing away the snow for their passing. Cole had remained almost silent, and yet from the way his shoulders sagged and posture sunk low, they all knew that he was exhausted. 

She approached him to hand a small flask of water and asked if he was alright. It was she who was the closest to him. Although, Bull and Dorian acted like protective older brothers for the entirety of the mission. She liked that about them — one of the many reasons they were always with her during long expeditions.

Cole nodded in thanks as he took the water. After a small sip, he stared at her with a sort of sympathy in his eyes. 

"Warmth and tender embers. You ache for him.”

She smiled softly as they continued to walk, closer and closer to the stronghold, to the source of light in her life. 

"You're right."

Dorian gave her a sideways glance as he helped her over a rather steep incline. "I suppose we aren't going on any long outings after this one?" 

"Of course. We all need some time to rest."

The entrance was so close, and it was her turn to almost weep as that familiar figure stepped into view.

Golden hair, eyes as bright as the sun. A smile that could set her heart ablaze every single time she saw it. 

And yet, before she could run to him, Cole quietly voiced the words that would resonate within her for eternity. 

"He is your light, and you are his fire. Burning -- flame and light dancing in a passionate embrace. One cannot survive without the other."

Her breath hitched, knees threatening to buckle. And as the man she loved walked up to greet her, she whispered a quiet prayer of thanks to the Maker. 

For keeping them safe. For giving them strength. For bringing her back home.


	3. Whispers of Home

# Whispers of Home

He was in a different uniform today: a pure white silken tunic with a dark set of pants. It was near identical to her clothes in her wardrobe. Needless to say, he was steady and soft against her body, no hard and cold plates of armor that she surely didn't need to feel right now. 

A tender embrace. A gentle brush of his hand on her cheek. It was his way of saying that there was more to come.

"Welcome back, my Inquisitor." He smiled that half-smirk, the one that made her spark and ignite in flames -- Makers breath, how she missed him. 

"It's good to see you, Commander." _I've almost gone insane without you._

Bull and Cole had already unsaddled and made their way back to their respective quarters. The sun had already set, leaving the cold, night chill of the mountain air to surround them. And although the courtyard was in no way the best place to reunite and chat, Dorian stayed behind, crossing his arms to appear to look as though he had terrible news to report. 

Of course, she decided to entertain him despite Cullen's hand at the small of her back, tracing idyllic circles. Andraste save her. He was _right there_. He was real, and she just wanted the both of them to be anywhere but here.

And yet, she could wait just a little longer.

"What is it now, Dorian?" 

Her cousin and brother in arms put his hands on his hips and made a face. "Commander, I would like to say that your Inquisitor is a handful."

She untangled herself from Cullen's touch and smacked his arm. Even the horses snickered in response to his quip. "You're one to talk."

Her Commander raised his brow and smiled. "Oh really? What did she happen to do this time?"

The mage’s eyes danced in devious delight, watching as she inhaled a sharp breath.   
"She was distracted with the thought of you the entire month we were away."

Cullen's eyes widened, and he ran a hand through his hair in earnest. "Well I—hm. That sounds quite the predicament."

Dorian rested his hands on his hips rather dramatically, amused and satisfied with both of their reactions. "But all this to say, I hope you two enjoy your time together...especially you _Inquisitor_."

Before she had the chance to reply, he was already walking to his quarters, laughing and smirking all the way. 

She shook her head and loosed a breath. Although, what he said was true. Every day that she was gone, her mind wandered to the thought of Cullen, and during moments where she was spared a bit of rest, it was he who occupied her dreams. 

And now. 

She turned to face him, his hands clasped tightly around his back. 

_He is kindling to your fire. You ache to burn once more._

He was restraining himself. The way his hands were positioned, his movement stiffened. She also wondered how he had gotten the new uniform. 

He began to speak, words coming out more loudly and awkwardly than he intended. "I-I was wondering if we could — 

"You don't even have to ask."

She smiled at him, and together they walked to her quarters. Greeting Josie and Leiliana would wait until tomorrow. For now, it was just the two of them, walking into the main hall, past the throne, and up the stairs to the Inquisitor's chamber.


	4. Whispers of Love

# Whispers of Love 

Having her beside him was as if the sun had returned to its rightful place in the sky. As if the stars in the night had finally found their blessed moon. As if the missing part of his heart had finally been put back into place. 

And though he ached to have her underneath him, enveloped in his eternal love, he wanted to let her rest. Maker, she and her companions looked as if they could sleep for centuries—all except Dorian, who seemed to have had enough energy to tell him about her...distractions. 

"You know, I'm taking his word for it," He found himself saying. "Though, I'm glad that you thought of me every — 

Before he could say anything else, she was on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips tenderly kissed his cheek, then his jaw, and finally they were locked into a searing kiss. 

A month without each other. It was enough to make the both of them go mad with desire. 

And as they stood there for what seemed like an eternity, she took the time to inhale and take in the very essence of him.

Elderflower and oakmoss. Old books and snowy mountains. _Home._

She held him tighter, earning a soft _"ooph,"_ followed by a quiet chuckle. His arms tightened in response, and he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you."

She parted from his kisses to look into his eyes, getting lost in them immediately. Golden brown pools of honey betrayed her focus as she swam in their depths. Warmth — surging and coursing through her threatened to make her collapse in his arms. Though, it was most likely the fatigue as well.

"I missed you too."

Cullen smiled and gently brushed away stray strands of hair from her face. He managed to pry his gaze off her to look around the room. The hearth fire was roaring, and the doors to one of the balconies were cracked open, letting the calm mountain wind flow into their space — a soft lullaby ready to put them to sleep. 

"Hold me?" She asked, gently leaning her forehead against his. 

“Yes,” He breathed. “I’m all yours.”

It was as if she read his mind, and ever so gently, she pulled away from his embrace to undress and climb into bed. Andraste save him, from the way her sensuous lips parted to how every inch of her bare skin seemed so soft and supple.

She was exquisite in every way possible. 

"I-um." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and she gave him a look that set his heart ablaze. Maker's breath, a month without her, and he lost all his words in one moment. "Let me remove my ah — 

_"Cullen."_ She let out a small laugh and beckoned him. "Come here."

"Right," He said, his body stiff as if he was in a trace. His name was a soft plea on her lips, and he loved it. He loved her. "Of course." 

And with that, he obediently sat next to her as she quickly unfastened the golden buttons of his tunic, revealing the muscled planes of his chest underneath. She sighed in ecstasy as they slid under the covers and intertwined their bodies together in a lover's cradle. 

He was here. In her arms, and she in his. It was a feeling of pure and resonant bliss as their lips searched for each other and met in combined ecstasy. 

A few moments of breathless pleasure were followed by whispered sweetness. She told him about the expedition — how Dorian fawned over her like a mother hen. How every night, she would look up at the stars and wondered what he was doing. 

And as she spoke, he traced her bare skin, making arcs and circles around the parts that he knew would make her breath hitch and her body lean closer. He told her about his comings and goings as well. 

Leiliana asked him if he was all right just a few days before. She had said that he looked as if he hadn't slept for the entirety of the month, and she was right, of course. 

"I couldn't sleep without knowing you were alright," He whispered. "And now, I can finally hold you."

She smiled softly at his words, remembering what she had heard just a few hours before. Cullen cupped her cheek and looked into those eyes that he would never get tired of seeing.

"What are you thinking?"

He felt her move against him, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand and leaning to touch her forehead against his own. 

"Cole said something about you right before we entered the Keep."

"Oh? What was it?"

She looked at him then, saying the words quietly as her hand gently caressed his cheek.

"He is your light, and you are his fire. Burning — flame and light dancing in a passionate embrace. One cannot survive without the other."

Cullen shifted and focused on her words. The way she said them in quiet contemplation and with such softness made him take her hand and lace their fingers together. She searched his eyes, seeing truth and love and everything noble and good. 

"I suppose he's right."

Just as he intertwined their hands together, his lips grazed softly against each and every finger. Their bodies tangled together, skin to skin, soul to soul.

"You are the only one that makes me feel like _this_." 

He kissed her. Once. Twice. She returned his touch with the same ardor, both of their bodies enveloped, intertwined, and brimming with light and fire. This. This is what it feels to have him, to hold him.

And she savored each and every touch of his lips — shivering as his stubble caressed her skin and sighing as his kisses trailed softly from her jaw to her neck. 

He moved to lay his head on her breasts, listening to the heart that ached to see him. Although his heart was the very same, each beat painfully reminded him that the other half was missing. 

But now, he glowed with new luminosity as she ran her fingers through his hair, eyes watching him with such tender love.

"I think we should take the day off," He breathed, looking up to nip lightly at her ear. "I plan for us to stay in bed for the entirety of tomorrow."

Her quiet laugh rippled between them. "I wholeheartedly agree." Maker, he was captivated by her — he relished in hearing her voice as if it was a symphony of whispered sweetness. "I want nothing more than to stay by your side."

His heart surged and beat with a renewed force as they lay there, hearthfire crackling with heat and mountain winds whispering against their skin. It was as if they were two parts to a whole, bodies colliding to form a single eternal flame.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's falling from a tree quote is from in game party banter. After hearing that, I decided to write a short fic. :) Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
